Awkward - HiJack
by Jack-Frost-Fangirl
Summary: Awkward stares across the room; Hiccup drawing the naked body before him. Modern!AU HiJack with sex. Yay.


So I did a giveaway for my fanfictions for Christmas. This one was for NerdyFrostBite :)

Warning: Awkward moments and smut.

* * *

Hiccup sat down in front of his canvas, the other's all chatting loudly and excitingly. Hiccup didn't blame them really; apparently today was going to be different. Many things had went around as to what it could be; from going on a excursion to having an art exhibition.

Very few guessed what was actually happening; a live model for them to sketch or paint! Hiccup was more than excited, and the smile that he couldn't seem to wipe off his face only proved the fact. Mr. Aster had walked in, a smile on his face as everyone instantly fell silent.

"Now, I know this is a little different, but I thought it would something good, to help you improve." He explained, Australian accent thick. Everyone cheered, and Hiccup smiled up at the man who nodded encouragingly. He was sitting a little to the left of the small stage with a chair, pencil in hand as he waited patiently. "Now, i'm not going to be here for this lesson… I deemed it was rather inappropriate because i'm about twice your age." Everyone chuckled, but most were confused as to why it was inappropriate.

Hiccup understood almost instantly, and blushed a scarlet red, almost hiding his freckles as he ducked behind his canvas.

"Alright Jack, you can come in…" Aster said. The door slowly opened, and a boy, looking more like a statue than human walked in, only covered in a flimsy bathrobe. Aster gave him a nod before leaving the room. Jack smiled at the class, some girls beginning to whisper to the other's. He had a gorgeous smile; pearly whites practically sparkling under the brightly lit room. He walked over to the stage, and without one ounce of hesitation, removed the robe from his slim, pale body.

Hiccup took a moment to let his eyes linger over the pale boy. He shouldnt be too hard to draw, Hiccup would lie if he had said he had never drawn anatomy before. The boy was toned, but not bulky. Skinny like the boy himself, but with shocking white hair and blue eyes. The white hair was going to be difficult to paint for the others on a white canvas, but the lesson was supposed to be challenging.

The boy sat on the chair, wincing slightly at how cool the chair seemed to be on his bare ass. He turned his legs, and of course it was pointing right at Hiccup. His legs were barely open, but enough for Hiccup to see. He bit his lips as he felt his cheeks darken even further. He smiled over at the boy, a hint of a smirk in the mix.

Sighing, he began to sketch, starting with the frame of the boy's body. His bottom lip was sucked under his teeth in concentration, a small frown on his face. Everytime he would look up, the boy's eyes were looking at him. When drawing his eyes, he noticed that in fact Jack had one blue eye, and the other a light brown. He found this adorably cute.

When he looked up again, Jack winked at him, and Hiccup could've sworn he opened his legs further- He shook his head, he was just thinking dirty. Seeing someone so sexually attractive in front of you would do things to someone. Sighing, he continued to add small details to the picture.

Even though he disregarded the fact that Jack seemed to be flirting, he couldn't help but look over his body more times than necessary, Jack always watching with a small smirk. The other's in the room didn't notice; only thought it was because he couldn't move. After all, Hiccup never dated anyone, and Jack was the spitting image of perfection.

Drawing the curves in his muscles made Hiccup shiver involuntarily, and he shook his head with a frown. He shouldn't be thinking this way, he was meant to be an artist! How was he supposed to become professional when he can't even draw a naked guy without getting 'excited'? Looking down, he sighed with relief when he saw that he did not in fact get hard.

But when he finally made it to the boy's anatomy, Hiccup licked his lips and spent an excessive amount of time of drawing every vein, every amount of detail. He had no hair, but he guessed that was because of the modelling thing. Jack watched him with delight, his own stomach warming slightly at the thought of the freckled adorable teen drawing his dick.

He wondered if the boy had liked drawing it? Then again, he seemed to be taking his time to make it perfect…

When Hiccup literally could make it no better, he began to venture out to his pale thighs, belly button etc. As if he couldn't control his eyes, he kept glancing at the boy's member. Then the unmentionable happened.

Hiccup looked at Jack with wide eyes as the boy began to… Harden. Looking around, no one else could see the boy's 'problem' except Hiccup. What was he meant to do now? Biting his lip, he squirmed slightly, legs pressing together to find that he was no better. Jack's multi-coloured eyes continued to stare, eye narrowing slightly as the smirk lifted slightly. His legs were still separated, and still, which was odd. Usually when someone was aroused, they tending to try friction.

Looking back at his drawing, he began to shade, trying to distract his mind. Again, he seemed to pay more attention to his anatomy than anything. Looking up once more, Jack's eyes were glittering slightly, eyes glancing down pointedly before letting his smirk grow slightly. Hiccup frowned defensively, continuing to finish his project.

After a few minutes, he leaned back in his chair, looking between the boy and his art (Looking at his crotch more times than he'd admit to.) Before sighing softly, a little frustrated with how his member was taking in the sight. He eventually leaned back forward, insecure about someone seeing him. About 10 minutes later, the boy who seemed like a statue finally stood, putting his robe back on.

Hiccup was red, Jack had went soft, but Hiccup had managed to somehow stay hard (Probably from how he would occasionally try to brush it without anyone seeing.) When the bell finally rang, Aster came back to dismiss the class.

Hiccup stayed behind, still red as he kept his head down and arms folded over his lap. A few minutes after everyone left, he looked up to find the same smirking teen, biting his lip. Hiccup grunted, standing up to push him against the wall and startling him. Holding his arm against the boy's neck he narrowed his eyes.

"What the fuck?" Jack asked, oh gods… Even his voice was perfect. Deep, smooth… Hiccup continued to scowl however, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"Why did you have to look at me? Couldn't you have looked at a stupid girl or something?" He hissed, causing the boy to chuckle and roll his eyes. "Don't you fucking dare, I saw your little mishap." With that, Hiccup felt his hard on be gripped through cloth, a little too tight and causing the boy to make a noise of pain before the boy loosened slightly.

"I don't think I was the only one." He smirked. Hiccup let his eyes slip shut, he never liked being submissive. Walking him over to a nearby closet, he practically pushed him in there before shutting the door. It was the supply room, pretty spacious with shelves either side of them. Jack just left his stupid little smirk on his face as Hiccup walked over and connected their lips, both warm from the thought of what they were about to do.

Jack was slowly starting to grow hard again, and Hiccup (Even though studied him for over an hour) Took a minute to marvel the boy, his lips trailing down perfect, pale skin. Jack's fingers trailed up the boy's ass, up his shirt to tug it over his head. Hiccup sighed but let it slip past his arms and shoulders.

Nothing was really romantic, it was more the heat of the moment than anything. Jack probably didn't even know his name; no one had mentioned it to him. But, neither cared at the moment as hungry, heated hands scratched against skin and pulled off clothes.

Soon enough, Hiccup was down to his underwear, both skins red with how much they were clawing and pulling at each other. Heated lips bruised with how forcefully they were kissing each other. Jack's fingers hooked under the tight underwear, pulling them down before it hooked on the prosthetic. Hiccup groaned and helped pulled them off, only to turn back to a confused Jack.

Figuring he should take it off, he sat next to Jack and began to explain as he took it off. "I lost it in an accident, does it really matter?" He asked, slightly scared that the boy would in fact back down. Jack simply shook his head, and continued to watch the boy take off his leg and set it to the side. Crawling back over Jack, he lied kisses along Jack's jaw, quickly distracting the boy from what he was thinking about.

Jack quickly captured his lips, hands going to the back of his head to pull him in for more. A cool tongue slid into Hiccup's, surprising him for a moment before accepting, moaning quietly into the kiss. Hiccup's hand's began to massage his naked waist, taking off the robe and leaving it under Jack so the hard floor didn't hurt him.

"How the fuck do we do this without lube?" Jack gasped, trying to regain his breath from the passionate makeout session, Hiccup simply just smirked, making the boy fall quiet questioningly. Hiccup just shook his head, rolling his eyes as if Jack was dumb. But what Hiccup had in mind, wasn't that popular.

Trailing kisses down the boy's chest, he occasionally nibbled before getting to his pelvis. He kissed around the boy, not going near him. He earned a whine and hips trying to get closer. Instead hands went to his thighs, pulling him up to the thighs wrapped around his shoulders. Jack stared curiously before Hiccup's face disappeared behind Jack.

The next thing Jack knew, a warm wet tongue was poking at the ring of his hole, prodding, but not inserting yet. Hiccup was teasing Jack, earning delicious sounds of moans and whines. Eventually he had actually started begging. Jack had never done that with any of his partners… Then again, usually he wasn't the submissive one.

When he finally entered his tongue, Jack moaned and thrusted his hips lightly. Hiccup chuckled softly, letting his tongue curl and push further. It tasted funny, but not weird enough for Hiccup to pull away, instead pushing further. Jack continued to moan, a hand running through his hair, tugging at the roots as his body went red. Everything felt hot, and the heat seemed to be coming from his erection.

After a few moments of further moaning and prodding, Hiccup slipped his tongue out, replacing them with his fingers after a whine escaped Jack's lips. He started with one, and adding another every time Jack seemed to grow too used to it. He hoped he was big enough for Jack, thankful that he was slightly larger than usual men.

After the 3rd finger, he slipped out once more and removed Jack's thighs that would tighten every now and then. Leaning up, he kissed Jack with so much force, Jack let out a surprised yelp. When he pulled away, Hiccup aimed and thrusted a little, only managing to get the head in. By the noise Jack had made, it was obvious he was not used to people Hiccup's size.

It was a mix between pleasure and pain, his face showing obvious pain and he squeezed over Hiccup, earning a moan in response. Hiccup actually felt bad for moaning, while Jack was in pain. Leaning down, he began to kiss the boy encouragingly, covering his whole face in tiny kisses.

Taking his hand, he licked it before gripping Jack's length and rubbing, hoping to take his mind off the pain. It eventually worked, and he loosened so Hiccup could add more. He went much slower, pausing whenever the boy made a noise of discomfort.

"Just shove it in already!" He groaned when there was only an inch left. Hiccup closed his eyes, but thrusted it. The boy's eyes widened like saucers, and he loosened for a moment before quickly tightening almost painfully tight.

"Jesus fucking christ." Hiccup groaned, eyes squeezing shut as he almost fell on Jack. His arms proved to be stronger than he thought, holding him above Jack. He slowly began to thrust, trying to loosen Jack further so he could go faster.

Within a few minutes, the room was filled with loud moans, Hiccup continuingly thrusting into the boy. It took a few more minutes before Hiccup finally hit the albinos sweet spot. Jack's eyes flashed open, staring at the ceiling as he let out a near-scream. Hiccup hurried to cover his mouth, looking at the door behind him incase it opened. The moans were quiet enough for no one to hear, a scream- no.

Jack was panting, giving the boy begging eyes to hit that spot again. Sighing with relief, he began to thrust into that spot again, earning moans from both boy's. Jack finished a few minutes after that, moaning out loud and scratching down Hiccup's back which he was sure was bleeding by how much Jack was scratching it.

The tightness Jack gave him in return made him hit the edge, and he thrusted once more before emptying his seed inside Jack. He rode it out slowly before his dick fell limp. He waited a few minutes before pulling out carefully, wincing at how fragile it was. Both gasping for breath, Jack had managed to link their hands together, a smile on their faces when they finally caught their breath.

"So maybe I could get your number?" Jack asked flirtily, turning over to lean on Hiccup and cuddle into his side. Hiccup rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair that was wet with sweat.

"What? Haven't had enough of me?" He smirked down at the albino who smirked back and shrugged, kissing along his jaw. Letting out a sigh, he heard something drop. Looking up, a horrified expression filled his face as he saw a foot. Standing, he wrapped his shirt around him, and going behind to see most of his class with books and pencils, sketching. Aster simply grinned at him, mischief in his eyes.

"They needed to practice capturing a certain scene while it's moving."


End file.
